Don Reynolds
Don is a detective for the Fantastic P.D. Time in Fantastic City(December 2015-) Arrival in Fantastic City(December 2015) Don came to Fantastic City when Victor Goo hired him as the new police commissioner after Rebecca Rogers-Goo was fired. Don immediately clashed with Josephine Acerbi, who he deemed as incompetent. It was also clear that Don was carrying a secret... Don's Secret(December 2015-April 2016) The first sign of a secret was when Don's brother, Harry Atkins, came to town. Harry suggested that Don's wife was murdered, and that Don was the one who killed her. Don denied it, little did Don know, Josephine was listening in. Josephine later went to New Hampshire(Where Don and his wife lived) to look into Don's past. While she was there, she ran into Don, who was wondering why she was there. Josephine pulled her gun on Don, thinking he was going to attack her, and Don revealed the truth about his wife's murder. Don was investigating a possible Andre Stanpatos sighting and that's when Alexa was murdered. Don told Josephine that he suspected Andre killed Alexa in order to get Don to back off. Josephine agreed to help Don clear his name and prove that Andre murdered Alexa. Once they got back to Fantastic City, Don's mother, Janice Reynolds, arrived in town. Janice was very upset when she found Don hanging around Josephine. It was also very clear that Janice never approved of Alexa. Josephine began to investigate Janice, and she discovered that Janice murdered Alexa! Josephine told Don about her suspicions, and Don blew her off. Josephine then went to get a confession out of Janice. Once Josephine got a recording of Janice confessing, Janice knocked her out and locked her in an abandoned powerplant. Don became suspicious, and he tracked Josephine down. Don arrested Janice for kidnapping Josephine and murdering Alexa, and was finally able to move past his wife's murder. Kadmos' Shooting(April 2016-May 2016) Josephine discovered that Kadmos Masters was the one who faked her death all of those years ago, and she made it her mission to bring Kadmos to justice. One day, she went to Kadmos' hotel room and confronted him over what he did, and Kadmos taunted her over it. Just as Josephine was prepared to leave, she took her gun and shot Kadmos, five times. Don came to investigate the crime, and discovered Josephine in the surveillance room getting rid of footage of her in the hallways. Don agreed to help her cover it up, seeing how angry Kadmos had made her. Kadmos soon woke up, but claimed he didnt remember what happened. Just as Don and Josephine thought their secret was safe, Kadmos revealed that he remembered everything. Kadmos threatened to tell the police what Josephine did, but said he wouldnt if she would act as a mole at the department for him. Don then came up with an idea. They decided to use Josephine's brainwashing by Shadow/Stan Goo as the reason for why Josephine shot Kadmos. The police had no choice but to drop the charges, and Kadmos was left infuriated. Kadmos falls out the window(June 2016-August 2016) Shortly after Josephine was cleared, Kadmos was pushed out the window of his hotel, and he fell into a coma. Don accused Josephine of doing it, but Josephine denied doing anything to Kadmos. Unfortunately, Don had to suspend Josephine from the force while the investigation was ongoing, but he agreed to help her uncover the true culprit. Don and Josephine never did uncover the true culprit, because Jane Goo killed Kadmos and then confessed to pushing him out the window for a plea bargain. Triangle with Josephine/Alexa(August 2016-) After Kadmos was killed, Don and Josephine began to realize that they had feelings for each other. Josephine kissed Don, but Don wasnt very receptive. Don revealed that because of his relationship issues with Alexa, he was afraid of committing to anyone. Josephine soothed Don's concerns, and the two decided to give it a go. Their happiness was short lived because Alexa was revealed to be alive! Alexa revealed that she was kidnapped prior to her "death", and that Janice murdered someone who looked like her. Don confronted Janice, thinking that maybe she replaced Alexa with the imposter, but Janice was just as shocked as he was to hear that Alexa was alive, and the person who died was an imposter. Don found himself having to choose between Josephine and Alexa, but he ultimately chose Alexa, because of their marriage. However, Don still is harboring feelings for Josephine. In September 2016, Don was demoted after evidence was stolen from the evidence room.